


A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck

by honey_sweets



Category: r/GWA, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Anal Sex, Another Man's Cum as Lube, Ball Gag, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Checking in, Choking, Deepthroating, Degradation, Doggy Style, Exes who Fuck, F/M, Hate Sex, Mean, No Aftercare, Rough Mdom, Unloving, Verbal Humiliation, painal, panties in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets
Summary: Hi! You're playing a guy whose ex keeps showing back up at your door because none of her boyfriends can satisfy her like you can. It's been years, but no matter how horrible you are for each other - you're still the best she's ever had.
Kudos: 7





	A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> written for r/gonewildaudio

A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck

[M4F] [Script Offer] A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck [Cheating] [Exes who Fuck] [Rough Mdom] [Unloving] [Hate-fucking] [Degradation] [Mean] [Humiliation] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Cum as Lube] [Ball Gag] [Panties in Mouth] [Doggy Style] [Checking In] [Anal / Painal] [Choking] [Creampie] [No Aftercare]

Hi! You're playing a guy whose ex keeps showing back up at your door because none of her boyfriends can satisfy her like you can. It's been years, but no matter how horrible you are for each other - you're still the best she's ever had.

Please be as rough as you want hehehehe the crueler the merrier >:)

As always, improv is welcomed, but keep the main lines please! Other than that, have fun with this one! 

(suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)  
[actions you act out, or direction for the line]  
[[double brackets mean that the sound should go on for the length of the scene, interspersed with your lines. includes moans, kissing, etc. ends with an extra pair of double brackets after that scene))  
*emphasis*

All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.

Honey x

-

(incessant knocking/doorbell, up to you)

(your footsteps) [calling out] I’m coming, Jesus! Give me some time to wake up, fuck’s sake-

(door opens, knocking stops abruptly)

[annoyed] What- 

Oh. It’s you. I guess I should’ve known no one else would be so annoying at 3 in the morning.

What if I hadn’t heard you? This might come as a surprise, sweetheart, but people tend to be *asleep* at this time of night. You couldn’t have called?

(pause) You left your phone at home? Actually- let me get a better look at you- 

[incredulous] You don’t even have a jacket on. You walked all the way here in the cold, dark night, with no phone, no wallet… nothing.

[smug] Someone’s really desperate tonight, aren’t they? You’re not even hiding how you’re looking at my body.

Why don’t you tell me why you’re here?

(finger snaps) Focus. Answer me when I ask you a question, or I’ll slam this door right in your face.

Why are you here with *me* instead of in bed with your loving boy friend?

[laughs] I was expecting a little more resistance, but I guess I was right about the desperation. You need me to fuck you, huh?

You’re gonna have to do better than that. If you want me to fuck you, you’re gonna have to get my dick hard, and we both know how much I *love* hearing you beg.

(pause) [scoffs] You think that’s gonna get you what you want? Should I leave and come back once you’re ready to submit to me?

[tsk] Of course. Pathetic enough to come here, but too proud to beg. Typical.

If you can’t *tell* me how bad you want it, I guess you’ll have to show me. On your knees.

(pause) Yes, right here in my doorway. I don’t care who sees you choking on my dick. [stern] On- your goddamn- knees.

Good slut. Now pull my pants off and take me into your mouth, I want you to make me get nice hard right on your filthy little tongue.

((BJ sounds)) [[man sounds]]

[surprised moan] Oh, you aren’t wasting *any* time, are you? Taking me all the way to the base like that, you love sucking my cock, don’t you?

That’s right, just bob your head up and down, show me that mouth is actually good for something. I can feel it growing already, keep going.

Don’t be lazy, play with my balls as you suck me off- [groans] *just* like that. Fuck, that feels so good. You do such a good job when you need to get fucked, huh? You never blew me like this when we were together.

I’ve never regretted leaving your sorry ass, but getting blowjobs this good- [groans] almost makes me glad of it.

[laughs] Oh, did that strike a nerve? [condescending] You don’t wanna deepthroat me anymore? 

Fine, I’ll just *push* your head down on my cock- *all the way* till your face presses against my stomach.

[moans] Your throat feels so good, baby, oh my fucking God. It hurts now, doesn’t it? Now that my dick’s so thick and hard for you, you can barely take all of it. That’s okay. I like it when you gag around me.

Look up at me. (smack) I said look at me when my fat cock’s in your mouth, you think I give a shit that you can’t breathe? (smack) Good girl, let me see those pretty eyes fill up with tears.

Come up now, breathe. [laughs] Breathe. Good job, you got me good and hard, and so wet, too. Do you want me to fuck you now?

Yeah? [chuckles] No shame at all, such a sad little thing.

Strip and bend over the couch, wait for me like that. I’m going to grab something from the bedroom.

(front door closes, shuffling around) (drawer opens and closes)

[kinda distracted] I know you’re definitely wet for me already, but I got some lube, just in case-

What the fuck is that?

No, stop shaking your ass- (smack) Let me take a better look at you.

Holy fuck, is that cum dripping out of your pussy?

[mean laugh] Is that why you came here with nothing on you but your clothes? Your boy friend’s so bad at fucking you you couldn’t think of anything but my cock? You couldn’t even take the time to clean yourself up.

You’re fucking disgusting, you know that? I was *going* to eat you out, but I’m not putting my mouth anywhere near your dirty whore cunt. God, it’s leaking all down your thigh…

Wait, let me see- [laughs] it’s all over your panties, too, fuck, what a mess. 

I was also going to use this ball gag on you, but I don’t think that’s enough anymore. Open your mouth- don’t shake your head at me, do I have to *make* you obey? Have you forgotten what I’m capable of?

Oh for Christ’s sake- [grunts] there, try and hold your breath with me pinching your nose like this. (lots of little slaps) Try and push me off all you like, we both know I always get what I want.

You either pass out or let me gag you, what’s it gonna be?

*There* we go, nice and wide, let me shove these filthy panties all- the way in there-

Keep it open, let me get the gag on you… strap it on nice and tight… There. Now with a stuffed mouth, the filthy slut can be reminded of her darling boy friend as I rail her the way he never could.

((rough fucking sounds)) [[man sounds]]

God, you’re so fucking wet with all this cum inside you, makes it so easy to thrust all the way into this dirty little pussy. 

[moans] you’re still so tight, though, what the Hell- [laughs] is he that bad? I would feel sorry for you, but I stopped feeling anything for you *long* before we broke up.

You’re just a hole to me, you got that? [groans] We may have been fucking terrible for each other, but, mm- even I can’t deny the sex was phenomenal.

[laughs] It’s a good thing I gagged you, you’re being so loud, Jesus. You really needed this, huh?

How long have you been seeing this one? Hold up your fingers, how long have you had to endure his sad attempts at fucking, just because he’s actually good for you?

3 months? Well- no? (pause) 3… weeks? [laughs] That’s a new record, sweetheart! You’re really scraping the barrel with this one, huh?

That’s okay, you can keep on changing boyfriends every few months, there’s plenty of men out there who’re gonna treat you with respect. You can live out the domestic bliss we never had, with them.

[moans] So that when you finally cave and want- no, *need* to be treated like the pathetic little whore you are, you can come to me. You don’t have to worry about me showing you any kindness, [chuckles] and that’s a promise.

Every time you get another sorry son of a bitch to fuck you, you’re thinking of me. No, no- [laughs] It wasn’t a question. 

I know when you’re with them, you’re desperately trying to imagine that it’s me pounding you, because let’s face it – no one else could ever compare.

Your legs are shaking already, poor thing. (smack) Keep yourself up for me. [condescending] Oh, does it feel too good?

This is what you asked for, remember? This kind of fucking is why you keep turning up at my door, even though you said you never wanted to see me again, right? 

Good girl, keep that hole right there for me to use however I want.

[groans] The cum is getting pushed out every time I thrust into you, that’s so fucking gross, oh my God. It’s like fucking a glory hole.

[shivers] You’re squeezing me so tight, holy shit- wait-

((end))

No, I *know* you were gonna cum, that’s why I pulled out. You already got my dick covered in another man’s cum, you think I want yours on it too? I’m doing this for *my* pleasure, and that’s it.

Your cunt did feel good- [chuckles] I guess I should be grateful none of your boy friends can ever stretch you out like I can. But - I can think of somewhere else that would feel even better.

[laughs] I can’t really hear you through the gag, but I’m gonna assume you’re being so loud in support of me fucking your ass.

Come on, even when you can’t speak, you know what to do if you want to tap out. 

Do you *really* want me to stop? I’ll wait for however long you need, but you have to reach back and stroke my cock if I can go on.

[smug] Shouldn’t have expected any less from such a dirty little slut. I’m gonna scoop up all of this cum and pussy juice- and rub it all over your asshole, get it nice and wet for me.

I’m not gonna finger you- [laughs] I don’t want my fingers smelling like ass. And you know I like it best when I hurt you.

[patronising] Oh yeah, tense up when I rub my cockhead against your hole, as if you don’t know that’ll only make it hurt worse. (smack) For your sake, you better loosen up, because I’m gonna start fucking you now, relaxed or otherwise.

[groans] Jesus fuck, that’s tight, oh my God. I barely- have the head in- but you feel so good already, fuck.

[grunts] There, that’s the head in, with no help from you. The more you tense up, the tighter it is for me, the *harder* I wanna fuck you. I really recommend you calm the fuck down, before I show you just how little I care for your comfort.

Deep breaths… good girl. I’m gonna push in the rest- of the way, now- [moans] that’s halfway, fuck. You’re so tight, mm. Just a little more-

[groans] There we go, that’s all of it. [shivers] I knew this would feel so much better than your cunt, but oh my God. Your ass feels incredible.

I’m going to move now, get ready-

((fucking sounds)) [[man sounds]]

You can touch yourself if you want, I don’t actually care if you cum or not. But if you don’t finish before I do, I’m going to throw you out that door, and I will go back to bed, and I will sleep. Like. A. Baby. Understand?

Good little slut. I guess that’s another upside to leaving you- I can treat you like shit all I want now, and you actually like it.

I can do anything, hurt you any way I want, call you the filthiest names - and all it does is keep you crawling back here.

Give me that neck, arch your back for me. There we go, I can feel your drool dripping down my fingers from that gag. So gross.

[moans] I can’t wait for your boy friend to wake up and see you next to him, with these bruises on your hips and neck, and feel all proud, thinking he’s finally learned how to pleasure you.

I can’t wait for the day he realises that no matter how good he is for you, you’re just a filthy slut thirsty for my cock, sneaking out while he’s asleep for me to pound your brains out.

Are you excited for the day he realises that you’re nothing but my needy- little- bitch? [smug] Because I am.

[man sounds approaching orgasm]

Aw, are you crying? What hurts more, my thick cock railing your ass, or knowing that I’m the best lay you’ll ever have? You hate that so much, don’t you?

I’ve got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, and a better *fuck* than any boy you’ll ever meet, baby. And that’s why you keep coming back, keep letting me treat you like a fuckdoll.

And it’s why you’re gonna cum with my cock in your ass, aren’t you? You’re gonna cum? Go on then, I wanna feel you clench around me so I can bust my load in you.

[groans] That’s right, baby, it feels so good to be used, doesn’t it? Do you want my cum in your ass? Yeah? Keep cumming, keep squeezing me, I’m almost there-

[orgasm] Holy fuuuck, oh my God. Mm, can you feel that? My hot, sticky cum flooding your slutty ass. Fuck.

((end))

Let’s get this gag off you- [grunts] and tug these dirty panties out. Look at that, all soaked in cum and spit, absolutely disgusting. I’m gonna pull out now- [moans] Oh my God, look at that fucking gape. 

Now, we don’t wanna lose all of that cum, so-

Stand up, step into these panties- [grunt] let me just pull them up over your ass. There. 

Now you can walk back home and feel my cum slowly leak out of your stretched, abused hole. Hopefully you can get back without making too much of a mess.

(clothes rustling) What? [laughs] Of course you’re leaving! I have work in the morning, I don’t have time to look after you or your bruised ego. In fact, you should be thanking me for even taking the time to do this for you.

Go on, get your clothes on, and wipe that drool off your face, you look like a dog. 

(kiss) [smug] Mm. Make sure you kiss your boy friend good morning, let him taste my cock mixed with his cum in your mouth.

I’ll see you the next time you need some good dick.

(door opens and slams shut)


End file.
